Inflammation is a mechanism that protects mammals from invading pathogens and other insults, whether from the environment or from inside the body. However, while transient inflammation is necessary to protect a mammal from infection, uncontrolled inflammation causes tissue damage and is the underlying cause of many illnesses.
Several types of cardiomyopathies are characterized by excessive tissue-destroying inflammation and fibrosis that leads to cardiac failure and sudden death. Heart failure is a major economic burden worldwide, estimated to cost per year about $34.4 billion. Orthotopic heart transplant is the only available cure but it is not practical because of the relative absence of donor hearts. Hence, identifying regenerative strategies for heart failure is a most urgent clinical need.
Because current methods for treating or preventing inflammation are inadequate, compositions and methods for treating or preventing inflammation are urgently required. Such compositions and methods are useful for the prevention and/or treatment of inflammatory diseases and disorders (e.g., in heart, liver, and gastrointestinal tract).